


[带斑]熟透了的大哥哥指导下的初次体验

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	1. Chapter 1

带土哆哆嗦嗦地脱了衣服，涨红了脸，站在床边半天不敢靠近一步，最后还是斑拍了拍身侧的位置，招呼他过来：「你发什么呆？」

「唔……」

带土鼓起脸颊，眼神闪躲着不敢去看他。成年男性的身体多少让他有些自惭形秽，和斑比起来，他身上只覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，手脚纤细、身板细瘦。在同龄人中他阴茎的尺寸一点不算小，但是不论是长度还是粗细根本没办法和斑相提并论。

……这也是理所当然的。他才十五岁，斑的年龄几乎是他的两倍了。

他爬上床规规矩矩地跪坐在斑对面，一脸严肃，只是耳尖还红通通的，这副认真的模样倒是很有几分可爱。斑轻轻地笑了笑，凑过来在他嘴唇上亲了一下，接着将长发挽到耳后，低头把他未经人事的粉色阴茎含进嘴里。

「……啊！」

带土猝不及防地叫了一声。有生以来还是第一次有人为他口交，斑的口腔湿热柔软，嘴唇紧紧裹着茎身，灵巧的舌头拨弄着龟头，舌尖在马眼上转动着舔来舔去。真不知道他怎么那么会舔……带土哪里还坐得住，本能地挺动腰肢在他嘴里抽插着，一波接一波的快感冲击得他忍不住张开嘴轻轻喘息起来：「啊、啊……斑、唔……好舒服……」

他感觉自己快要射了，斑却在他临近高潮的时候吐出他的阴茎直起身来。带土茫然地看了过去，见他自己分开双腿，手指插进臀缝间那个湿淋淋的肉穴里来回搅动着。

那里呈现出了一种熟艳的深红色。

斑用两指撑开穴口的软肉，露出里面的殷红内壁，指尖抽动时牵出了一条晶亮的银丝。

「好了。」他舔了舔嘴角，把自己的后穴撑得更开，伸腿去勾带土的腰，「轮到你来取悦我了。」

「……嗯。」带土有点犹豫，扶着阴茎顶在他湿软的穴口上，他的股沟都被充沛的淫水染得又湿又黏，带土的性器滑得几乎停不住。他手忙脚乱地重新对准了位置，红着脸小声问道，「真的可以吗？看起来好小，感觉会被撑坏……」

「没关系……只管插进来……」

斑的长腿环上他的腰，伸手握着他的肉棒引着他推开湿热的黏膜慢慢插进来，被填满的满足感让他长长舒了口气：「啊啊……做得好，带土，就是这样……接下来动一动，像你先前做的那样……」

「嗯……」

斑的腰线非常漂亮，腰身下陷，臀部上方自然而然形成了一个腰窝。带土揽住他的那截细腰，抱着他的屁股开始操干他软滑滚烫的小穴。包裹着他的穴肉软到极致，缠绵地咬紧了他的阴茎，带土忍不住又想射了。他呜呜咽咽地呻吟着，叫得比斑还厉害，几乎要落下泪来。

「小鬼就是小鬼……」

斑低声抱怨着，帮他擦了眼泪，把他的头按到胸前，自己揉弄着饱涨的胸肌，让他去舔他嫣红的乳头。带土的脸红得像是要烧起来，小心翼翼地伸着舌头舔了舔，把它包进嘴里用力吮吸着。斑的身体微微一颤，轻声斥了一句：「小色鬼。」却又主动挺起上半身，把自己的乳头喂到他嘴边。带土尝到甜头，含着他的乳首又吸又舔，吸得斑满脸红晕，颤抖不已，手掌却始终按着他的后脑，像是在鼓励他继续。

这样插了一会，带土被他高热湿滑的甬道夹弄得再也忍受不住，在他体内抖动着射出精液，哭得满脸都是眼泪。斑挑起他的下巴，舔掉他脸上的泪水，覆上他的唇和他接吻，带土不由得伸手紧紧抱住他，埋在他体内的阴茎在他的亲吻下又一次硬了起来。斑熟练地抬起腰迎合他的抽送，张着嘴肆无忌惮地呻吟出声。

他这种娴熟的姿态不知道为什么刺得带土心里酸酸的，他发狠地架起他的腿一阵猛干，咬着他的耳垂故作无意地问他：「你还会和别人做这种事吗？」

「……哼。」斑拍了拍他通红的脸蛋，眯起眼轻轻斜了他一眼，意味深长地说，「看你本事了。」

 

 

 

 

End


	2. [带斑/带泉]两位大哥哥指导下的二次体验

「总感觉你们最近有事瞒着我。」

泉奈一手托着下巴，一手轻轻敲击着桌面：「带土，你有什么要说的吗？」

「……没有。」

带土面红耳赤地埋下头去，他不想故意隐瞒，但是这种事……这种事……即便对方是泉奈也不能说啊。

「嗯~？」泉奈拖长音调发出了质疑声，见他满脸都写着「确实有事但是不能说别问了别问了别问了」，仁慈地放过了他，转而去问斑，「哥哥，你有什么要说的吗？」

「嗯？」斑先前在走神，根本没注意他问了什么，慢半拍地答道，「没有。」

「真的？你和带土没发生什么吗？你们最近给人的感觉怪怪的。」

「你说那个吗，不是什么大事。」斑端起茶杯喝了一口，用一种讲述「今天天气不错」的平淡语气说，「我前天和他做了。」

带土一口气没喘上来差点活活憋死。

他涨红了脸，难以置信地看过去，不懂斑为什么能这么自然的把这种隐私话题告诉自己的弟弟。更让他难以置信的是，泉奈面不改色，云淡风轻地点了点头：「难怪他这两天一见你就脸红……带土怎么样？」

「还行。」

「还行？对你来说，这已经是相当高的评价了啊。」泉奈惊奇地看了带土一眼，「真没想到……带土，你也长大了呢……」

……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

带土再也坐不下去了，撑着桌子站起来大喊一声：「我回房间了！」便噔噔噔往楼上跑去。

「还是个小孩子嘛。」隐隐约约的，他听到泉奈这么说。

「不小了。」斑回道。

这算是肯定的意思吗？带土的脸颊一片滚烫，他捂着脸，悲哀地发现自己心里居然有点高兴。

虽然嘴上不肯承认，实际上得到斑的认可比什么都更让他高兴。

……但是，纠结这种事情又有什么意义呢。斑不喜欢他，他也不喜欢斑，他们做这种事纯粹只是为了解决性欲，并不是因为相爱。

想到这里，带土脸上的热度消退了一些。他老老实实写完作业，洗过澡便早早上了床，躺在床上却翻来覆去的怎么都睡不着，一闭上眼就想到了前天的情形。

斑垂落的长发，湿润的肌肤，低哑的喘息，他自己撑开后穴时对他露出的那个笑容……和他平时完全不一样，那种样子看上去让人感觉……非常艳丽。

艳丽这个词汇和斑搭在一起让带土起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

不对不对不对！！！一定是他的错觉！！！

……睡不着。

他才不是因为想斑想得睡不着！绝对不是！

斑的作息比老年人还要老年人，这个时间他应该已经睡了，不过……姑且还是去看看吧……

斑的房间没上锁，带土轻轻推开门，摸着黑来到床边，轻手轻脚地上了床。斑在半梦半醒间被他吵醒，也没有生气，带着鼻音叫了一声：「带土？」声音里残留着浓重的睡意。

「嗯。」带土陪他躺了一会，忍不住把手伸进他的睡衣里，悄悄抚摸着他下陷的腰窝。斑的后背本来就敏感，被他这么一摸，彻底清醒了过来。他低低地笑了笑，手臂环住带土的脊背，在他头顶上亲了一下，「想做吗？」

「……嗯。」

啪的一声，灯亮了起来。

带土惊得全身一抖，像被捉奸在床一样整个人都缩进了斑的怀里，回过神来又触电般地弹起身，抬头看了过去。

斑没有回头，懒懒地问了一句：「吵醒你了？」

「我本来就没睡着啦……」泉奈穿着和斑一模一样的睡衣，拥着被子揉了揉眼睛，「你们要做吗？那我用不用回去？」

「不用。」斑思索片刻，摇头拒绝了，「两个人的话应该快一点，早点做完可以早点睡觉。」

「……？？？？？？」

带土小小的脑袋都被大大的问号塞满了。首先，泉奈为什么会出现在斑的房间里，还和斑躺在一张床上？不，他们兄弟感情很好，这不算什么稀奇事。但，但……等等，他们说的是他想的那个意思吗？感情再好也不应该好到这种地步吧？？？

「那好吧……」泉奈打了个哈欠，探过身和斑接了个绵长的吻。这对面容相似的兄弟当着带土的面旁若无人地接吻，仿佛是一个人隔着镜子在亲吻镜子另一端映出的影像，看得带土目瞪口呆，一句话都说不出来。

泉奈终于和斑分开，轻轻喘息着来到了带土身边，低头脱着他的裤子。带土如在梦中，正要挣扎，斑抬起他的下巴吻上他的嘴唇，让他晕晕乎乎地张着嘴忘了自己要说的话。

等等……这，怎么想都很奇怪吧！

一次和两个人、两个人、他们还是兄弟，这、这、这……

带土被斑亲得气喘吁吁满脸通红，斑松开他埋下头去，和泉奈一起一左一右的开始为他口交。一个人含住他的阴茎慢慢舔舐着，另一个人软滑的舌面舔过茎身，又用舌尖去挑动吮吸底下的阴囊。

「啊、啊、别这样……好、好奇怪……」

这种场面对一个纯情少年来说未免有些过于刺激了。

他们是一母同胞的兄弟，长相相似又有些微妙的不同。泉奈长得像母亲，更加清秀温文，脸上总是含着笑。斑长得像父亲，轮廓比弟弟要硬朗一些，但他在床上非常放得开，显得十分的……妩媚艳丽。

「这么害羞？」泉奈吐出他的阴茎，轻轻碰了碰他发烫的脸蛋，「真是可爱……带土，难道不舒服吗？」

「……没、没有……没有不舒服……」

泉奈拉开床头柜的抽屉取出一管润滑剂，挤了一点在手心里，小心地为自己扩张着。看得出他不常这么做，他的动作有些生疏。斑用不上这个，他只需要被摸几下后背就能湿得一塌糊涂，他会在床头柜里放这种东西，说明这本来就是为泉奈准备的。

看来他们不是第一次做这种事……模模糊糊地意识到这一点，带土的羞涩和不安稍稍减退了一些。

斑仍然吞吐着他的性器，将他的阴茎深深含进去，喉间的软肉蠕动着去挤压龟头。他这么做的时候看不出一点不情愿，好像他真的很喜欢为男人口交。就这么喜欢肉棒吗？带土忍不住想，隐隐的有点兴奋又有点生气。斑的口腔潮湿火热，带土急促地呼吸着，在他嘴里抽插几下，抵在他湿软的舌根上抖动着射出了精液。

斑卷起舌头兜住那些精液，浊白的黏液在他鲜红的舌面上晃动着，他皱着眉咽下了一些，还是将剩余的部分吐了出来：「不管多少次我都习惯不了这个味道……」

这一幕看得带土又一次硬了起来。

「年轻真好啊……」泉奈做好了准备工作，见到带土这么快就恢复过来了，不禁轻声感叹道。他搂住带土单薄的肩膀，扶着他的阴茎自己坐了下去，「唔……我有好久没做了，希望你能温柔一些……」

带土的脸又一次烧得滚烫，犹犹豫豫地叫了一声：「泉奈哥哥……」

和斑不一样，泉奈在他眼里一直是个温柔可亲的大哥哥。

他从来不会像斑那样作弄欺负他，总是对他很好……

「乖，乖……」泉奈的身形比斑纤细一些，他摸了摸带土汗湿的短发，收挤穴壁包裹住他的阴茎，引导着他在自己体内规律地抽送着。斑又一次扳过带土的脸和他接吻，牵着他的手按在自己的胸口上，示意他去揉自己饱满的胸肌。他的肌肤是健康的蜜色，被汗水染得湿漉漉亮晶晶的，绷出了漂亮的肌肉轮廓，柔软的胸肌能够被肆意揉捏成各种形状。带土一边挺腰操干着泉奈紧致的后穴，一边恶意地掐了掐他粉红的乳首。斑闷哼一声，眯起眼睛瞪着他：「你胆子不小……」但是带土发现他的身体轻轻发着抖，身下的床单被他屁股里流出的水浸湿了一小片，分明就是兴奋到了极点。

带土起了一点恶作剧的心思，故意不理他，将泉奈放平在床上狠狠地插进去，泉奈难以克制地高声呻吟起来，长腿夹上了他的腰：「嗯、啊啊、好棒……带土……」

他是一个雪白纤瘦的漂亮青年，即便要容纳带土这样未长成的尺寸对他来说似乎都有些过于艰难了，他平坦的小腹每次都被带土的阴茎顶得鼓起了一小块。他不像哥哥那样习惯性爱，微微皱起眉断断续续地喘息着，像是在强忍痛苦，眉眼间隐隐约约又透出了几分春意。

像个处女。

而他哥哥则是一个不折不扣的荡妇。

带土高高抬起他的一条腿，换了一个角度捅进他的肉穴，泉奈被他撞得尖叫一声，哆嗦着握住了一旁的斑的手，和他十指相扣。带土拍了拍斑的屁股让他转过身去，少年人纤细的手指探进他湿透了的后穴中粗暴地翻搅抽动，斑难耐地呻吟着，高高支起臀部方便他的动作，饥渴的穴肉迫不及待地拥上来紧紧含住了他的手指。

「呜……啊、不行、不行了……嗯、唔嗯！……」

泉奈死死抓着床单，痉挛着到达了高潮，斑凑过去温柔地吻住了他，他失神地张开嘴温顺地接纳了自己的亲生兄长。带土从他抽搐的小穴中抽出阴茎，重新顶进了斑湿漉漉的后穴。斑全身一颤，他不习惯被人从后面干，现在却不得不抬着屁股挨操，身体被年轻急躁的少年撞得不停前后晃动。

太湿了。

他们交合的地方汁水四溢，不断有滑腻的体液顺着斑的腿根流下来，那个被操得烂熟的后穴又烫又软又滑，都不需要怎么刺激，随便戳弄几下斑就已经爽得要射了。

带土撩开他的长发，在他的后颈上咬了一口，然后沿着脊椎一路舔咬下来。那一瞬间斑的脑袋里炸开了一道刺目的闪电，后背掠过了无数道电流，我要杀了他和我要他操死我两种冲突的念头交替着在脑内横冲直撞，最后他颤抖着伏在床上，紧贴腹肌的阴茎在没有得到任何抚慰的情况下被操得射了出来，接着又淅淅沥沥地流出了大股大股的前列腺液。这种被干到濒临崩溃的状况，简直和女人的潮吹相差无几。

「带土……你竟敢……」

他好半天才回过神来，一动发现小腹里有温热的液体在涌动，带土射在了他的里面。他觉得自己真是太纵容他了，把这孩子惯得不像样子，转头准备去骂他，又看见他湿着眼睛红着脸，一副要哭不哭等着挨骂的样子，好像一只战战兢兢害怕会被人踢一脚的无辜小动物。

……算了，跟这种小鬼置气又有什么用。

泉奈见他神色不对，担忧地拉了拉他的手腕：「哥哥，你生气了吗？」

「没有。」

小鬼总有一天会长大的。

虽然……好像已经长大了。

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
